Walking the Mist
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: [Continuation] With the match a draw, no one side wins. But with the secret of his mother revealed Naruto will begin a quest to find his long lost mother and make peace with her. Though he thinks he is alone, he has friends in his shadow. Conclusion up!
1. The Unraveling of a Long Secret Truth

Walking the Mist

CIL: Ok people, i see some of you are angry at me for leaveing it at a hanger there, but how else am i going to get all of the readers to start readin this fic? I didn't take media class for nothing! Any way here we are, many of you probably caught my little surprise thier and wondered why. well the answer lies here, read on fans...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Naruto?...Naruto?" Hinata's voice echoed in Naruto's ears, his brain was still working, that was a good sign. "Naruto, Can you hear me?" Naruto tried to open his eyes, the glowing vision of Hinata was seen in a blur. Naruto extended his hand to touch her face but it was slapped away.

"What are you doing Naruto?" HInabi's voice called this time.

Naruto's vision instantly fixed and saw that it was Hinabi the whole time. "Ahh!" He crawled up the head of the bed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Naruto looked around the room. A dark light to it, and a very rich feel. "Where is here anyway?"

"Your in the mansion" Hinabi said. "Father's orders"

"The mansion? Shouldn't I be in a hospital after what he's done to me!" Naruto felt his body, not a single sore spot. "What the? he didn't even hurt me? But I felt every blow?"

"_Does he not know? Is he completely oblivious?_"

"Where's Hiashi? I didn't hurt him did I?"

"Surprisingly you did, but gladly he's alive"

"He is? Oh thank god, I can't remember the last half of the match, All I remember is a voice saying "I won't kill him""

"_The Kyuubi_" "He had requested your attendance in the lobby when you came to, Please dress and come down" Hinabi got up and left the room to leave him to change.

Minutes later Naruto came down stairs to the casted Hiashi. A simple wrist cast and alot of bandages, nothing major. Hiashi's look was stern if not a near demonic tone. Naruto held a stright face, knowing a simple giggle would have him killed.

"Naruto" Hiashi said with a rather calm tone.

"(gulp)...uh...yeah?" Naruto tried to be as polite as he could.

"Are you aware of the standings of the match?" His eyes never moved or even blinked.

"From the sounds of it I won, but barely"

"Not even, it was a draw. none of us win. But that is not what concerns me now, Do you remember what i said before you transform...I mean lost your memory?"

"Almost" Naruto recalls the match with a haze. "_Your mother, Kirara!_" "You said something about my mother, didn't you?"

"Clever, you remember. Yes I did, when you were no older then three, me and her once had a talk on the streets, No doubt you remember Hinata hiding behind my leg at the time. I was surprised to see her act that way, i thought she was scared of you from the...rumors that spead across the village. I finally under stand that her affection to you rooted that far, It was then that I felt the same way for Kirara. Did you know that Hinata would often cry at night, even when i sung her mother's lulluby. I wondered why she did not like it sung from me, she loved it when her mother sang. It was a moment of peace when your cries echoed through the streets. She would stop crying and fade into a sleep, and not long after you would too. On the day i would attempt to ask her to marry me was the day she she planned an escape. She would not tell me why she ran but all she could do ws cry. Later that day I found that my wifes emblem was stolen and a set of her clothes. Naruto, do you know why I'm telling you this?"

Naruto was so full of tears, he could not verbily reply.

"I want you to find your mother, I know you'd want to do this on your own but I want you to do one thing more. take back our family emblem and my wife's clothes. Though I do wish her dead, I care to much for Hinata now, she would only cry as much as you if she knew I wanted that. Naruto, you must find Koneko, (her actual name) and make peace with her, Rumor has it a strange women wearing our symbol is at a misty village north of here. Start your search there"

Naruto stood from his chair after a moments silence. He then walked towards Hiashi and looked at him with his tear filled eyes. And in a moment of surprise, Naruto had embraced Hiashi and sniffled in his tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Mister Hyuuga. You don;t know what you've done for me"

"If you wish it you may have one days rest here before you go, no doubt you need time to think about this ordeal"

"Yes, yes of course" Naruto headed up to the guest room he woke up in and set up for the night. after a small time of thought he set down for a good nights sleep. In the morning he was off for a journey unlike any to be told.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thier you go my haters, the cliff hangers over, and i made sure i didn;t leave you at to much of one too, I better get a thank you at least lol. I hope i got enough of the plot out to satisfy the fish onlooking the bait and hook. I'll try to make these chapters longer, at least 1400 minimum compared to my usual 1000.


	2. Hinata Missing!

Walking the mist

CIL: ok, it took some time but i worked out the second chapter, sorry for all of the delay fans. Also i'd like to point out that i will soon be placing my fics on a regular schedule, my profile page will state more. read on fans.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nearly everyone in the Konaha village seemed to be waiting for Naruto at the gates. The small, hated child didn't ecpected wuch a warm farewell or any at all. He stood stunned in the middle of all of them as they cheered him for his win against Hiashi, and wished him luck with his journey.

"No really, I don't need all of this. Come on stop guys"

Hinabi and Neji both walked out from the crowd and stood close to Naruto. "Just because Hiashi has taken a liking to you doesn't mean i will so easeily, one day I'll bet you Naruto"

"Knock it off Neji" Hinabi elbowed him. "Unfortunately Hinata could not make it to see you off Naruto, Though she did instruct this note be given to you" She handed Naruto the note and then left into the crowd with Neji.

Naruto opened the note and read what was on it.

_Naruto, Sadly I can't stand to see you off on this mission. Though I urge you not to do anything bad. There is something inside you that isn't capable of feeling the comapssion you can. I will always keep a watchfuul eye on you Naruto, I will make sure you return safely to me._

Naruto was confused at the last part of the note but took the rest to thought. He placed the note in the same pocket as the Hinata doll.

"Always watching me eh? If i didn't know any better I'd say you had a hidden camera, but that'd be stupid" Naruto said speaking to the doll.

Naruto turned and left the village, his mind set on his mission. Millions of questions flowed through his mind and turned his look near sour. Naruto was well on his way when a russling came from the bushes. Naruto quickly drew a Kunai and almost throw it inside the shrub, but he remembered the time when he asked Hinata to dual, and stopped it before he hurt someone.

"Hinata? Is that you? Come on out, quit hiding"

"It's not her idiot" A gruff voice came from the shrub, then a small white dog walked out casually. "It's Kiba"

"Kiba? Wha tare you doing here? I don't need your help on this"

"I'm not here to help. Hinata's nowhere to be found"

"Wait, what?"

"Hinata's gone missing! No one in our team can find her, Akamaru can't even pick up her scent"

"S-She's been kidnapped?!"

"No, There aren't enough facts to say that yet. But her window was open this morning, We fear the worst. Naruto, If someone did take her out of the village, Can you find her?"

"Hm-mm, Yeah, I'll do that, It's the least I owe her. You have no worries Kiba, I'll find her and protect her"

"Good to hear, Cause if our team loses one member I'll know who to look for" Kiba growled. Naruto stepped back in fear, Then Kiba laughed. "I'm joshing you man, don't be so tense, I know you can find her and keep her safe"

"Right" Naruto nodded and then turned back on his way.

Unknown to the two men Hinata was right there, Listening in on the whole conversasion. She held a bottle of clear liquid with a perfume spout on it. "Thank you mother" She held the bottle closely. A label read "Scent cover".

Naruto travelled for hours, every so often he'd stop for a small snack break and then head back on the road. The several small villages he past said that'd years ago they had seen the women he may be mentioning, She wore a deep dark blue robe that sovered her whole body and most of her face, A Hyuga Clan symbols placed on the left shoulder to hold the clock closed infront. Naruto was greatful for the information and head on his way, never aware that someone is keeping true to thier word and keeping a close eye on his moves.

It was night of the first day and Naruto settled down a camp off the road side. The fire was burning brightly and crackling with delight. Naruto stared blankly at it and mentally questioned himself.

"_Why did my mother leave me? What ever happened to my dad, and why didn't she even leave me a gift? All i have is a small piece of out family emblem, and that's suppose to be enough to remember her? I wish Hinata was here, Her words have always gotten me into brighter spirits_" Naruto remembered his day just before the second part of the exams, when he went to his old training grounds. Hinata was thier, looking near lovingly at the logs.

Naruto said a quick "Hi" and she jumped behind the logs and looked back at Naruto, Naruto wondered why she was there and then remonesed about his past and his memories of that place.

"_Come to think of it, I was the only one there. How did she know I trained there? She was a wierd one that's for sure, She could barely raise her voice to an audible level, or even speak two whole words. But when I told her about how all the pressure was getting to me, she seemed to be alright, to a normal level. She told me how she admired me for always standing back on my feet, for being a "proud failure" she told me it was me who gave her the strength to keep fighting with her match against Neji. She seems to admire just me, Like I was a major part of her life. Something tells me, when this is all over, I'm going to need Hinata's words once again_"

Naruto pulled out the doll from his pocket and looked at it.

"You've always been there for me, And I have been there for you too. Like we are a match made in heaven, Good night Hinata, I hope your safe where ever you are" Naruto curled up in his bedroll and laid down to sleep.

Minutes later Hinata emerged from the nearby bushes and set near the fire at Naruto's camp. She looked ay him with her loving eyes, not a sign of a blush on her face. She watched him as he tossed in his sleep.

"_You've always been there for me_" Hinata recalled his last words. "And you for me" Hinata remembered her day at his old training grounds. She was thinking of him when she was staring at the large logs. His greeting broke her out of her fantasy and had her hide scared behind the log. When Naruto started confessing his pain and pressure Hinata looked inside herslef, recalling all her pain and pressure to. Her match with Neji, her ever desire to help but lack of ability to do so efficiently. She recalls when her life changed, when Naruto graduated. It was then she forced herself to be just like Naruto, to never kneel down to someone with wicked intensions, to someone like Neji who thinks one persons will or actions can not do a thing. She was so far intranced by his leaving words, that even Kiba's arrivail went unnoticed by her.

"I'm always here when you need me Naruto" Hinata kissed his brow and smiled at him, And then took her leave. Letting the dreaming Naruto have his sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Man that worked out, All i needed was one more episode to watch and i had all i needed to fill a fic, I was near tearjerked when Hinata was talking to Naruto, I was in awe of the whole scene, then when Naruto confessed to liking people "like" Hinata I almost broke out and cried, Hinata looked ever so cute in that outfit too, I may just have to make another NarutoxHinata fic with that image now in my head.


	3. Koneko Revealed! An Emotional Reunion

Walking the Mist

CIL: Well now, looks like things are getting intresting, Hinata spying on Naruto, Naruto learning of the deception his mother is doing. All seems so close, yet it's so far. onward, towards the conclusion of the story, only a few more to go!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto's walk to the next town was a lazy one, never the morning person he stumbled constantly as he weaved back and forth on the road. Luckily he had met a friendly couple who lent him a hand to the next village. The smell of morning dew filled the air of the town, as did a thickly fog, though complketly natural.

NAruto found it hard to see far infront of himself, and kept bumping into people. Luckily the town was mainly a merchant stop and was nothing but a big empty circle in the middle, were people converse and talk. He kept an eye out for the robed individual that he was looking for but thier were many, so his search became for the emblem.

"Mom...where are you? You'd think if you saw your own son you'd notice him" "_Then again, After abandoning him I'm sure he'd have a few things to say before you tried..._"

Naruto's search was cut short when his stomach began to growl. He headed to the nearest food stop and ordered his share of Ramen noodles.

"Whoa, for a little kid you think you can handle all this?"

"I've had way more then this, I'm just trying to save my money, I'm looking for someone" Naruto didn't noticed the blue robed Individual beside him get up and leave when he said this. "A women, wearing dark blue robes and a symbol to hold them closed. She should have blonde hair and blue eyes like me"

The chef paused and thought for a bit. "Nope, can't say I have, a blue haired women of the same description entered not long ago though"

"Nah, couldn't be her, I need a blonde women"

The chef gave him his noodles and then headed to another costumer.

"Mom...(slurp) Dad...(slurp) i'll find you both. And Hinata too" "_I wonder where she actually went, If she really wasn't kidnapped, where would she go?_"

Meanwhile, unknown to Naruto, Hinata entered the Village, wearing her common clothes and a large cloth the same color, to cover her self and most of her face. She looked around for Naruto under the cover but even the fog was to thick for her to see much. However she did notice one thing, A symbol, her family symbol, on the robe of a women walking to then back exit of the town. But what really got her attention, was the blue strand of hair that fell out of the hood onto the womens shoulder.

"M-Mother...?" Hinata almost cried. She started to rush towards her but a memory of her father sparked her thoughts.

"_After Hinata's mother died she was very upset, She wouldn't even sleep until she heard you cry, Naruto_"

"Then...Then who is it?" Hinata silently followed thw women.

At a cliff the women stopped. and she pulled down her hood. Her long blue hair floated on the light breeze, and her Deep blue eyes matched that of Naruto's. The women sighed and looked on at the foggy horizon.

"Naruto" She said softly. She placed her hands together in the sign of a Disgusing Jutsu and removed her decetful apperence. She was the excat vision of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Her long blonde hair, untied, fell to her knees, and a scar marks her right cheek.She smiled on at nothing and turned around to head back into the village. But an approaching noise alarmed her.

"Oh man, I shouldn't have had all that Ramen, I need to go real bad" Naruto was coming, and with an unwanted surprise.

Hinata quickly hid behind a tree trunk and Koneko pulled her hood over her head and tried to make a run for it, but Naruto was blocking the only way out, and his "actions" aren't something someone should casually walk by on. Koneko silently hoped Naruto wouldn't notice her.

Fart sound effect 

"Ahhhhh, Man that felt good" Naruto, unluckily, head out towards the cliff the women was at. To her great surprise she tried to go unnoticed, but again to her dismay.

"Hey" Naruto said grabbing her arm to stop her. "You haven't seen a women that looks like me have you? I mean to an extent, she may have longer hair, and a differant face, but you know what I mean"

Koneko hesitated for a moment. "_Does he remember my voice? Can I take that chance? What should I do_" "Umm, uh, no. No I haven't"

"Oh, Okay then" He lets her arm go and just lets her be on her way, but not before stopping her agian. "Wait, You haven't seen a girl with short blue hair have you? Possibly kidnapped?"

"No, sorry I haven't"

"Ok, oh i just remembered, The women I was looking for, She possibly goes by the name Kirara"

Koneko froze. "_He knows me alias! Hiashi, you fool! Why do you make me have to do this_" "T-The...The famous kirara you mean?"

"I think, Hiashi Hyuga used it to tell me about my mother, he said she used that name when she had a "secret" life, what ever he ment by that"

"_He told him too much, I didn't want to hurt him, I don't want to hurt my son, So he does this. No one who knew my name, real or other wise, lives to tell other people_" Koneko turned toward Naruto. "Your a brave young man to be looking for her. You are aware she is a renowned Konoichi assassin right?"

"No, I didn't know that part" Naruto's attention faded to the symbol on her shoulder. "Hey, I know that symbol, it's the Hyu-" His memory sparked again, The image of the Hyuga clans emblem, Hiashi's story about his mother. By the time Naruto put 2 and 2 together it was to late. The hooded women had gotten behind him and held a kunai at his throat.

"What are you doing!" Naruto said restrained.

"Forgive me, I never wanted to do this" A tear came from her eye. She almost pressed the knife into his throat when a single word stopped her.

"...Mom?" Naruto said almost in recollection, but to his mother it sounded just like it did so many years ago.

"_Mommy, Mommy...Mommy?_" Naruto's childhood voice echoed through her mind. Her hood fall back revealing her whole face. Her tears welling up inside them. She dropped the knife and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"My boy, My little baby boy..." She leaned forward to hug him in an embrace but he jumped back and pulled his own kunai.

"Whoa, hold up! First of all, you expect me to let you hug me after you nearly try and kill me, and even then, you abandon me for ten years and expect me to give you such a wamr welcome!? I want to know what the hell went on, what the hell were you thinking when you left me there! Why you left me with nothing! Why you ran off under the cover of a hyuga! And why...Why is Dad gone! where is dad!" Naruto was trying to hold back his tears but he couldn't. His mother watched on in shock, All of this nearly sparked an angry response but she could see her son was in pain.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. My son, My only little boy. I know how you feel. But how can you say these things, did I really leave you with nothing? I thought you wore those goggles proudly"

"_Goggles?_"

"I gave them to you, the day before I left. They were mine when iwas that age, I wore them always, sometimes even on missions when I grew older. I thought you'd remember that at least"

"B-But, But waht about all the rest. Why'd you leave?"

"I'll explain everyting Naruto, and after I do, you'll know why I did what I did, and why I'm going to do what I am after"


	4. Long Awaited Love, Awakened In Sadness

Walking the Mist - The Conclusion

CIL: That's right, the conclusion, this is still only the second of three parts, mainly a catalyst for the next installment. look for it. "The Sacred Palm: My Life In Hinata's Hands"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Naruto" His mother started softly. "I honestly never intanded to hurt you with my leaving you. I too had been left by my parents, however they were not as nice. I was left with bandit kind, told to fend for myself. I learnt the ways of a rogue, it was not my 15th birthday when I would attack Konaha, but sadly I failed, Hyuga was there to stop me. Though he had every intention to kill me I was able to avoid his attacks. I wouldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for the Sexy Jutsu I started to perfect, I was able to run with him distracted like that, and I hid inside the village. A year would pass before I started pety crimes, stealing from stores for survival, money from people for just incase i needed to bribe someone. I was caught once again by mister blank eyes, I called him that back then, just to taunt him on. Though he would grab my hand he would not break it or even harm me, he'd just slap my hand and toss me aside, saying "The streets are no place for you, get a life" every day i would try and steal for my survival but he would intervene, eventually when he saw how weak I was getting, he'd stop by my "secret" base and leave some food for me. I was soon after that I started to turn to the good side, I'd try and steal just to keep Hiashi on his toes, but I nver really wanted to anymore. Pretty soon The Acedemy opened up and we began school together. I didn't want to at the time, but he bribed me with the goggles, he said I'd look cute in them"

"_Father? Did you really love Naruto's mother even back then?_" Hinata nearly believed her story. She was so enthralled by it she inched closer to them to hear it better.

"Your father, him, and me were set to a team, our missions went perfectly, never a dull moment either. Thier was a time back then that I wanted to confess a few things to Hiashi, but when the day came that I would I found him with Migoto and they were having lunch together, he was all over her like she was flypaper. After that, our perfect record went hindered. It was years before we disbanded, in that time he married that tart, and your father and I were 6 months pregnent with you. Eventually your father died in the missions trying to keep us feed and under a roof, or so...that's how I told you"

"What? You lied to me back then!? Where is he!? What happened?!"

"It's not all a lie. Your father died protecting me from the Demon that attacked our village. We weren't allowed to talk about it after it was sealed. It was another two years before I saw hiashi again. Him and his little girl. I had to but on a facade just to bare his adioucity to talk to me again. Though his little girl seemed ever so afriad of you, To this day, I wonder if she knew about what lay inside you. But she had barely developed her Byakugan back then, And as for you, you were reaching out to her, almost pulling me down too. It was that day I snuck out of our apartment, I gave the landlord all our money to keep him from asking for a bill for the room. I snuck into the Hyuga house. I was detected but luckily I found some of the tarts perfume"

"Stop calling her that! I have had enough of you bad mouthing them! The hyugas are a respected house!"

Hinata blushed in secrecy. "_Oh Naruto, such differences, yet, you two are so much alike_"

"Sorry. I went undetected and found the..._women's_ clothes and her emblem. I took them and ran, never stopping until I collapsed just outside here. And for the years I lived semi in peace. Not knowing if you were safe, or missed me. Or even If Hiashi would have killed you since he could not find me. I am a bad mother"

"No, no your not. Your my mother, and nothing can change that" Naruto was nearly in tears. "We can always start again, now that i know your not dead, we can still live happily together again mom"

His mother smiled. "Thank you Naruto, but i have caused you far to much pain to be able to be happy again" She opened her arms as if to hug him, Naruto stepped forward to embrace her but she started to lean back, then in the blink of an eye, she was over the edge, The vision nearly froze in Naruto's vision. He quickly reacted and jumped over the edge. only to she his mother disappear into the thick mist overlaying the forests and rocks below. Naruto nearly fell with her but felt something catch his foot.

"NO! NO MOM NO! STOP! MOOOOM!" Naruto's rage and Frustration turned to his foot, A hand from just above the cliff was holding onto his foot, preventing him from falling. "STOP, LET ME GO! I SAID STOP! I HAVE TO SAVE HER" Naruto began to kick at the foot to try and force it to let go. Hinata, who was using her chakra to prevent her from letting go, held on for her and his life, he was kicking hard enough that her knuckles soon began to bleed.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE MY MOTHER!" Naruto's eyes were filled with tears, that fell into the mist below and froze in the cool air.

"Naruto stop" Hinata's voice was strong. "Killing yourself won't bring her back, She is in to much pain to return"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN I'M IN! JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto didn't catch who the voice was, he was to distracted by his mother's action.

"How many more people will you hurt with your death! Just think about that! I know how much you are hurt, and I do know that I can't compare. But please Naruto, Think about everyone In YOUR life"

Hinata's voice broke through to him. "_Everyone in my life..._" Images of Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, and even Sasuke flashed before his eyes. But lastly was Hinata, images of her from years ago flashed by, everything from when she was pressing flowers at the age of 6, to when she stayed at his apartment to take care of him. "Pull me uyp" He barely said, weakly under the fear of falling off the cliff. "Pull me up now" He said a little louder. "I don't want to die!" This one was caught by Hinata's ears and had her pull him up to safety.

Naruto huddled closely to Hinata, cold from the fear of death. He was still crying about the loss of his mother. He couldn't believe that she fell to her death just to stop the pain of what she did in the past.

"I can't believe it. Why? Why did she do that? We could have lived together...and be happy again" Naruto rested his head on Hinata's shoulder, his whole body was shaking in fear and shock.

"She couldn't live with the pain. Not everyone has the strength and will that you have Naruto. If anything, she died happy. knowing her son doesn't hate her for her choice to abandon him, knowing he was still alive. She wouldn't be happy to see you die just because you want to be with her. When your alive, you have friends and others that love you for being there for them"

"Sorry, Hinata" Naruto let one tear fall. "But...I don't think your words can cheer me up now...not like they could before..."

Hinata looked at him, she was near saddened, but then, staring into his eyes, she had her courage set. "Then...perhaps...what I need to do, is perhaps not saying something...but...doing something"

Hinata turned Naruto towards her and held his head up high towards her, Naruto's eyes were watching steadily as Hinata pulled him towards her. Soon enough, she and him had thier lips pressed against eachothers, and they locked into a kiss, the one that was so long awaited on Hinata's mind. They closed thier eyes for the moment they both felt in heaven, Hinata's mind was filled images of the Naruto she grow up to love and enjoy, she closed her arms around him and fell deeper into the state of eternal happiness. For the simple moment they kissed, it seemed as though an eternaty had passed.

"_Thank you Hinata_" Naruto said in his mind.

And as though linked to his Hinata replied "_I love you Naruto, Never leave me like this again_"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh dear lord, I think i over did my self this time. Oh it was so hard to find the right words to use for the kiss, but I hope I've made you all happy, but yet still, there is one more trial for the younf lovers, One I hope will be the cap to this marvelous triligy.


End file.
